1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for decoding data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for decoding data using a hard decision decoding method and a soft decision decoding method.
2. Related Art
An electronic device may perform various types of operations, and to send and receive data is one of the various types of operations performed by the electronic device.
The transmission and reception of data may be accompanied by encoding and decoding operations. Encoding means converting data in accordance with a specific rule, and decoding means restoring encoded data to the original data based on an encoding rule.
If data stored in a memory cell is to be decoded, an error detection/correction method for determining whether the stored data has been accurately read or not may be used.